


Baby at their doorstep

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Dont want to give much away, Fluff, Harry Styles Wants Children, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niam - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Harry has been bugging Louis about adopting a baby, but he says the time isn't right yet because they only been married for a year.but one day Louis and harry hear a wailing coming from their doorstep. That wailing turned out to be a three month old baby girl.will this event change louis mind?  **ON HOLD TIL December**





	Baby at their doorstep

         Third person:

"Why Not?" Harry yells.

"Because it's not the right time," Louis yelled back.

Right now Louis and harry were arguing because for the past few months, Harry has been bugging Louis about them adopting and Louis thinks it isn't the right time because they only been married for a year.Don't get Louis wrong he loves kids but he thinks there is alot more they can do befor  starting a family.

"You always think it's not the right time," Harry said on the verge of tears.

Before Louis started speaking there was a loud wailing noise heard throughout the house.

"That sounds like a baby," Louis says.

"Duh," Harry said,giving his husband a look.

They go towards the door and hear it loud amd clear.

Louis opened the door and it revealed a baby girl dressed in pink sitting a car seat.

"Awe poor thing," Harry cooed.

Louis picked up the infant and went inside bringing her in from the summer heat.

He sat her down and noticed the note.

"Look theres a note," Harry said, picking up the small piece of paper.

Hi,  
I'm sorry i just dropped her off. See im not fit to be a mother and too young to care for an infant and you looked like nice people. Her name is Evie Grace  and she was born march 12 2017 making her three months.please take good care of her.  
Sincerely  
Young mother

"Wow,what should we do?" Harry asked,worry written on his face.

"Well lets called social services and go from there," Louis said getting out his phone.

Louis dialed the number and it kept ringing.

Hi you have reached London family services,we are currently closed for two weeks.sorry for the inconvience,we will open back up july 6.have a nice day.

"This is just great!"Louis yelled scaring the young baby

She started crying.

"Way to go," Harry said picking the infant up.

Harry rocked her and she immediately calmed.Louis held in a smile as he looked over at his younger husband.

"Well since there closed we'll have to get her supplies and keep her for the two weeks," he explained.

Harry smiled and Louis just rolled his eyes.Louis didn't know that he was hoping this situation will change his mind of not wanting a child.

"Lets go to that all night store down the street," Harry offered and Louis agreed.

They grabbed Evie and put her into the car safely and headed to the store.Once they arrived they went inside.

Harry went to a different aisle while louis grabbed some diapers,formula and sone baby clothes he'd thought were cute.

Harry cooed at evie as he looked at a few baby items he thought might be necessary. He couldn't keep his hands off the baby as she laughed at being tickled. 

"You're so cute, yeah you are," he said to the baby as Louis soon met up with them. 

He rolled his eyes at the scene, "Don't get to attatched there." 

"And why not?" He retorted curiously. 

"She's not staying with us," Louis says matter of factly. His voice filled with seriousness.

"I'll do anything to keep her," He sighs looking down at Evie who held his finger with her own little hand. 

Louis then sighs too looking at how adorable Harry looked with kids. He was torn between his own decision or Harry's. 

He did not want to hurt him but he knew they simply were not ready for a child. 

"We'll talk about it," He says finally giving a light smile. Harry smiles back as he goes back to playing with the infant. 

He was going to make sure they kept her, he thought. 

There stuff got rung up and they went home since it was getting late.

Once inside Harry took Evie out of her carrier and held her against his chest,talking lowly to her.Louis watched in fondness.He knew Harry would make a great dad, but he was afraid he wouldn't.

"Louis I think she is getting hungry,can u fix her a bottle?" Harry asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Louis went into the kitchen, getting the formula out of the grocery bag. He filled a 4 0z bottle up and put two scoops on. He heated it up for 30 seconds once that beeped Louis tested it on his wrist.it was the perfect temperature.

He goes out to the living room to hand Harry the bottle.

"Thank you," Harry said, appreciative.

"Your welcome, love," louis replied.

Harry cradled Evie in his arms and fed her the bottle.She ate immediately. Louis looked on in fondness but he hoped Harry wouldn't get too attached, but deep down he knew he would.

Evie drinked all her bottle but ended up spitting up a little on her outfit.

"I'll go change her," Harry replied.

Louis followed behind him.

Harry changed her into a pink onesie with ducks on it and some socks since it was a little too hot out.

"There you go all better," he cooed at her.

It was passed 9 o clock and the couple were tired. Evie was sleeping and they knew they should to in case she woke up in the middle of the night.

Evie slept in the middle of Harry and Louis since she didn't have a crib.they were wary but had no choice.

"Goodnignt, Louis love you." 

"Goodnight, love you too,"

Louis and Harry were fast asleep with Evie in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what u think


End file.
